eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
J'ai volé la vie
|year = 1989 |position = 8th |points = 60 |previous = Chanteur de charme |next = White and Black Blues }} J'ai volé la vie was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne performed by Nathalie Pâque, who was only 12 years old at the time of her appearance. In the same year, Gili of Israel caused controversy of being among the youngest entrants, thus the EBU introduced a new minimum age for participation the following year. On the night of the Contest, it was performed fifteenth following Finland and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 60 points. Lyrics French= J'pourrais pas vous dire mon âge J'saurais pas écrire mon nom J'ai grandi ortie sauvage Sur des écorces de goudron J'sais pas d'où viennent les images Qui sont collées à mes yeux Ni d'où monte cette rage De chanter ce que je veux J'ai volé la vie – oui, je l'avoue Je n'sais plus à qui ni où Je m'suis enfuie en faisant un pied de nez au néant J'ai volé la vie sans un regret À deux ombres qui passaient Mais mon rayon de soleil, je l'ai gardé J'sais pas à quoi je resemble J'sais pas vers qui je m'en vais Mais de mes châteaux de cendres Je sens que le feu renaît Je sens que mes yeux s'éclairent Que quelqu'un m'envoie du jour Que j'arrive à la frontière Qui me sépare de l'amour J'ai volé la vie – oui, je l'avoue Je n'sais plus à qui ni où Je m'suis enfuie en faisant un pied de nez au néant J'ai volé la vie sans un regret À deux ombres qui passaient Mais mon rayon de soleil, je l'ai gardé J'ai volé la vie – oui, je l'avoue Je n'sais plus à qui ni où Je m'suis enfuie en faisant un pied de nez au néant J'ai volé la vie sans un regret À deux ombres qui passaient Mais mon rayon de soleil, je l'ai gardé |-| Translation= I couldn't tell you my age I couldn't write my name I grew up as a wild nettle On patches of tar I don't know where the images That stick to my eyes are coming from Nor where this desire To sing what I want is rising from I stole life – yes, I admit it I no longer know who or where I ran away pulling funny noses at nothing I stole life without any regret From two shadows that passed by But I have kept my ray of sunshine I don't know what I look like I don't know who I'm going to But from my castles made of ashes I feel the fire come to life again I feel my eyes lighting up Someone will send me away from the day That I arrive at the border Which separates me from love I stole life – yes, I admit it I no longer know who or where I ran away pulling funny noses at nothing I stole life without any regret From two shadows that passed by But I have kept my ray of sunshine I stole life – yes, I admit it I no longer know who or where I ran away pulling funny noses at nothing I stole life without any regret From two shadows that passed by But I have kept my ray of sunshine Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision